Count On Me
by ChaosandDesirex0x
Summary: Dixie is stuck in an abusive relationship with her superstar boyfriend Wade Barrett, that is until Dolph Ziggler finds out, and shows her she has someone, to count on, no matter what! Two-shot that was requested.(Complete)
1. You Can Count On Me!

**Note From Author: This is my first shot at a request, this is a two-shot and it was requested by ClassicPurpleRoses, I hope you enjoy it. So here is Part 1, of the two-shot!**

* * *

 **Dixie's Point Of View**

I walked through the hallway, making my way to him, my boyfriend of a little over a year, Wade Barrett. Things with him, they used to be good, more then good actually, I thought they were perfect, but things seem to change. About 6 months into our relationship, things started to change, first it was just the occasional argument about what I was wearing, how much time I was spending out with my friends. Soon it got to the point where I couldn't even look at another man, without him jumping down my throat, and lord forbid another man look at me, he'd accuse me of flirting with the man, or worse even having an affair with the man. Last night was no different, unfortunately for me, he caught me having an innocent conversation with Dolph Ziggler, who is a very kind, sweet man. Even though it was just an innocent conversation, when we got back to the hotel, he let me have it.

* * *

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _Wade opened the door to our hotel room, he allowed me to enter the room first, then let the door shut behind him. I almost didn't want to turn around, because I knew either, he was going to just let it go, which he almost never does, or he's going to have that look in his eyes, and he's going to let me have it, big time. I finally forced myself to turn around, and I was right, he had that look in his eyes._

 _"Are you hungry?, umm, I can go downstairs to the restaurant before it closes and grab you something honey." I said softly, forcing a smile to form from my lips._

 _"You sure you don't want to go find Ziggler?, he's staying in the same hotel you know, 2nd floor I believe." Wade growled._

 _"Wade, I wish you'd stop this." I sighed, shaking my head._

 _"Stop what?, pointing out how I can't have my own girlfriend around me at work?" Wade growls, shaking his head as he slips his shirt off, throwing it to the side._

 _"It's my work too, I work there also or have you forgot?" I shake my head._

 _"Oh yeah, you're a bloody paralegal, big fucking deal." Wade spat, clapping his hands, mocking me. He always does this, talks down on my career choice, I may not make what he does, but I still make a pretty good living, but Wade has to throw the fact that he is the bread winner in this relationship, into my face every chance he gets._

 _"You know what, I'm not going to do this, I'm going to go, I don't want to argue with you tonight." I sighed, shaking my head, as I make my way over to the door, knowing in the back of my mind, I wasn't making it out that door, but I needed to try anyway. I knew I was right when I felt his large hand wrap around my upper arm, and pull me against his hard chest. "Wade." I gasped._

 _"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Wade snarled, turning me around to face him, before slamming me to the door. "Do you think you are going to find your other boyfriend?, do you think Ziggler actually wants you?, he doesn't want you, he can have his pick of any diva, and you think he wants you, a no good paralegal?" Wade laughed in my face.,_

 _"Let me go." I bit my lip, trying to force back tears, I knew that's what he wanted, he wanted me to cry, he wanted to see how weak I was._

 _"That's not happening, you aren't going anywhere, you are going to take your ass over to that bed, and get undressed." Wade spat._

 _"I want to leave, I don't want to be here." I shook my head, turning my head to the side, to avoid his stare._

 _"That's to damn bad, you aren't leaving this room, and you sure as hell aren't leaving me, if that's what you meant." Wade growled. "Is that what you meant?, you wanted to leave me?, is that what you meant?" Wade growled._

 _"No, I don't want to leave you, I just don't want to be here any more." I shook my head._

 _"Let me guess, you want to go find your little friend Ziggler?, is that right?, so let me ask you?" Wade grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "How long did it take for you to let him in your pants?, did you give it up the first time?, did you even get a room?, or did you just sneak off to an empty closet backstage?" Wade spat, his hand traveling over my shirt, up my stomach, my chest, finally finding my neck, his hand wrapping around it._

 _"Wade." I whimpered. "Please, not tonight, can we please not do this." I whispered, as he squeezed just enough, to get my attention._

 _"What do I have to do, to have my girlfriend to myself?, why do I have to share you with all these other men?" Wade snarled, slamming my hand to the door, using his hand that was over my throat, to do so._

 _"You don't have to share me Wade, you don't." I whispered, placing my hand over his. "Please, you're hurting me."_

 _"You keep hurting me, you keep hurting me damn it." Wade growled, his grip on my throat getting tighter, with each word._

 _"I'm s-sorry." I whimpered. "I'm sorry, please honey, I won't leave, I'll stay." I cried, the tears now streaming freely down my cheek, my hand reaching up to caress his face. "I love you, Wade, I love you."_

 _"God, I love you." Wade let go of my throat, and pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around me, kissing the top of my head. "I just love you so damn much Dixie, I don't want to lose you, I just can't lose you." Wade shook his head._

 _"You won't, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "I promise, you won't lose me, not now , not ever, Wade, I love you."_

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

* * *

 **Dolph's Point Of View**

I start on my way to the locker room, I had just done a few extra's from the WWE Network, I smiled when I saw Dixie, but she seemed in her own little world, she almost just walked right past me. "Hey, hello, do I have on my invisibility cloak?" I laughed, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I'm just preoccupied." Dixie shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, you can do better then that, that right there, is not a Dixie smile, that's a poor excuse for a smile, my lady." I laughed, I'm used to Dixie's wide cheeky smiles, she has the kind of smile that could just melt your heart.

Dixie shook her head, her smile slightly widening. "Sorry, I'll do better, I'm just not feeling myself today." Dixie shook her head.

"I'll say so, you are wearing a scarf, it's a little on the warm side, isn't it?" I raised a brow, I know it's a fashion trend thing, to wear scarfs and such, but it's a tad on the warm side, she's got to be hot, under that thing.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Dixie shook her head, stepping back slightly, fixing her scarf.

I couldn't help but notice how she couldn't keep her eyes on me, it was as if she was looking around for someone, like she was always on the look out, she never used to be like this, that was until about 4 months ago, that's when I noticed the change in her, she used to be the sweetest, happiest person you'd ever met in your life, but something in her has changed, something she blames on her job, but I think it might have something to do, with the dimwit she's dating, Wade Barrett. For the life of me, I don't see what she see's in him, she's far to good for that asshole with the over blown ego. "You okay?" I questioned.

 _I'm over here princess!_

 _She's always on the look out for something_

 _Or is it someone?_

"Yeah, just fine." she nodded, looking behind her slightly, when she heard someone coming down the hall, she waved at Charlotte, and Becky as they passed.

My eyes, widen when I saw her turn her head, her scarf moved a bit, and I was able to see the marks on her neck, from what I was able to see, it looked like finger prints. "What's that?" I questioned, reaching at her scarf, pulling down slightly, able to see some more marks.

"Nothing." She slapped my hand away, and fixed her scarf.

"How'd you get those?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"They are nothing, don't worry about them." She shook her head, I could tell she was starting to panic.

"That's not going to happen, you don't just get finger prints on your neck, for no reason." I shook my head, I swear when I get my hands on Wade, he had to of done that to her, I mean come on, if someone else would of done that to her, he'd be knocking down doors, ready to kick someone's ass, like any other good protective boyfriend. "Wade did that, didn't he?" I growled.

"No, no, please just drop it." She shook her head, her eyes clearly showing panic, that which intensified once she heard his laugh, the laugh of one Wade Barrett. "I've got to go." She whispered, and headed straight for him, once she met him, he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to give her a kiss, before looking back at me, and shooting me a dirty look. Yep Wade Barrett is still not my biggest fan, that's for sure.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dixie's Point Of View**

I sat on Wade's lap, watching the taping of Smackdown. Wade wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled my neck, he was being awfully sweet today, and I could tell he felt really horrible about last night, he only gets like that, when I mention leaving, I know Wade loves me, he just shows it in a different way, that's all.

"I was thinking, you and I should get away this weekend." Wade said, rubbing my back, to get my attention.

"Is that so?, where were you thinking?" I questioned, with a small smile.

"I'm thinking of heading home, going to visit the family." Wade replied.

"Oh, that might be nice." I nodded.

 _Not really, your family is pretty nice!_

 _But you always use this as a way to seclude me from everyone!_

 _We will probably spend the whole time in a hotel room!_

"Great, you know mom is looking forward to spending sometime together, I know she's already planning the wedding love." Wade smiled up at me.

"Getting a head of ourselves aren't we?" I laughed slightly.

"I don't know, I mean, it's only the next logical step right?, I mean you do plan on spending the rest of your life with me?, Don't you?" Wade questioned, his eye brows raised.

"Of course honey, I'm just saying there is no need to rush, we have the rest of our lives, after all." I smiled, reaching towards him, caressing his face, before leaning down and kissing him.

"Sorry to interrupt." I heard Dolph call from behind us.

"Then don't." Wade growled.

 _Be nice Wade!_

 _Must you be such an ass all the time?_

"Honey." I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my midsection, pulling me even closer to him, and kissing my cheek. "Hello Dolph."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I had this new contract, at my apartment, and I heard you used to work as a paralegal for a company that handled things like this so, I was just wondering if you could look over this, you know let me know if I really need to take it to a lawyer before I sign it, or if it looks okay." Dolph said, waving a stack of papers. "If you don't have time I'd understand." Dolph smiled.

"Umm." I looked down to Wade, who rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Sure, I'll look over it tonight, and give it back tomorrow." I nodded, and Dolph handed it over to me.

"Thank you, you are a life saver Dixie." Dolph smiled, and walked away.

 **xXxXx**

Wade and I walked into the hotel room, I put the papers, Dolph had handed me, on the table. Wade rolled his eyes, as he looked over at the papers. "Honey, I wouldn't of said it was okay, if you did tell me it was." I sighed, walking over towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I know, I just don't like that he thinks he can just come to you with anything like that, he needs to know you aren't going to jump anytime he has something he needs help with." Wade shook his head.

"I'm sorry honey, next time, I'll just tell him I'm too busy." I sighed.

 _I'm not going to risk you thinking I've got an affair going on with him too!_

"Good." Wade leaned down and kissed my lips softly, before turned around and slipping his shirt off. "I'm going to take a shower, you should come in and join me." Wade smirked, as he headed to the bathroom.

 _Oh Joy, just how I wanted to end my night_

 _Can you not even shower by yourself?_

"I'll be right in." I smiled, and nodded. I heard the door close and walked over to the table and glanced over the contract, it was pretty normal outline of a normal contract between a property owner, and a renter. I shrugged and tossed it down, a small piece of paper slipping out. I raised a brow, and knelt down and picked it up. I looked over the paper that read.

 _Dixie_

 _I know something is going on, I'm worried for you, Wade isn't your only choice, you deserve so much better, I know he's hurting you, if you ever need someone to talk too, or if things get to bad, please don't hesitate to call me, I'll be there, no matter the time or place, you can count on me, no matter what._

 _Dolph_

At the bottom of the paper, was Dolph's number, I bit my lip, and folded the note up, and walked over to my purse, and slipped it into my little holder, I usually put my tampons in, so I know Wade won't have the idea to even look in there, he'd flip out if he ever found that note, he'd kill Dolph, and he'd most likely kill me, while he's at it.

* * *

 **Note From Author: Well, here is part one of the two shot. I hope it's okay, I wasn't too sure how it'd turn out, but I am acutally liking it, be on the look out for the second part.**


	2. No Matter What!

**Dixie's Point Of View**

I woke up, and felt Wade's arms around me, I tried to move, but he wouldn't let go of me. "Honey." I said tapping his arms, trying to get him to let me go, so I could get up.

"Go back to sleep." Wade groaned.

"I have to use the restroom honey." I sighed, when he wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

Wade groaned and let his arms from around me, I climbed off the bed, and went into the rest room, after seeing it was almost time to get up anyway, I went on and got dressed. I went over to the table, and walked behind it, opening the windows blinds, so I could see, I had to look over the papers anyway.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "Morning, darling." Wade smiled, kissing my neck.

"Morning." I smiled, looking behind me slightly, just enough to see him.

"What are you up too?" Wade questioned.

"Oh, just looking over the papers, for Dolph." I shrugged.

"Oh, lovely." Wade rolled his eyes, and dropped his arms from around me.

 _Oh, my goodness Wade!_

 _I'm looking over some papers for him that's it!_

"You said it was okay, honey." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know, I just don't like sharing my time with you, when we are together, I want you to myself." Wade grabbed the papers, out of my hand, and tossed them to the side.

"Wade, it's not going to take me but 10 minutes to look over this, then I'm all yours again." I sighed, reaching for the papers, but he lifted it out of my reached. "Please, just give me back the papers. The sooner you give me the papers, the sooner, you have me to yourself again." I shook my head.

Wade growled, and reluctantly handed me the papers. "10 minutes, nothing more." Wade spat, before walking off, heading to the rest room, my guess is to take a shower.

I shook my head, and started to really look over the papers, everything was just as it seemed last night, it was a simple rental contract. So I just tossed the papers into my bag, so I could give it to Dolph tonight, hopefully Wade doesn't freak out about me, being near Dolph. Then again, when hasn't he freaked out about me being near anyone, he likes to have me all to himself, all the time.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dolph's Point Of View**

I made my way towards catering, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder, to Dixie. I know what I saw last night, I know Wade isn't being a good boyfriend. I just know that he's hurting her. Wade doesn't treat her the way she deserves, now that I've seen the marks. I can think back on so many occasions, that something has been off with her, the way she'd flinch when he'd reach for her. The way her smile disappears when he's around, sure she smiles, but it's not a real smile, not a I'm a happy woman, in love with her boyfriend smile. It's more like a I'm miserable, but I'm going to pretend, to be happy so I don't upset my possessive, and jealous asshole of a boyfriend.

I made my way towards the large table, to grab a couple cookies, and two brownies. I grab a glass of milk to go with it, and then find myself a table. I took a bite of my brownie and looked towards the entrance and see Dixie walking towards me, looking absolutely gorgeous in a knee length royal blue sleeveless dress. I smiled and waved to her.

 _Damn, she's so beautiful!_

 _I don't think she realizes how absolutely perfect she is!_

Once she reached me, she grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "Everything looks good, very run of the mill rental agreement." Dixie smiled. "But, I feel you didn't really need me to look that over."

"You found the note?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I did." Dixie nodded. "It's sweet of you too look out for me, but I'm just fine." Dixie added.

"No you're not, you and I both know that's a lie." I shook my head. "Dixie, I care about you. I just want to look out for you. This isn't okay, the way he treats you, it's not okay at all." I sighed, when Dixie attempted to stand up. "Please just hear me out." I said, taking her hand.

"Fine, make it quick please." Dixie said, looking around, before taking a seat.

 _Thank goodness!_

 _Now all she needs to do is listen, and believe what I'm saying!_

"I see the way he is with you, I actually can't believe I didn't see it sooner. It shouldn't of taken those marks on your neck for me to see it. You don't deserve to be hurt by someone, who claims they love you, he claims he loves you, but he puts marks on you Dixie, he's jealous, possessive, and controlling, and it's not okay." I shook my head. "I see the way you clam up when he's around, you aren't truly happy around him, you don't smile like you mean it, your smile is a show, don't you see that?"

"Okay, I've heard enough, I can't do this." Dixie stood up, letting out a long drawn out, frustrated sigh, when I grabbed her hand again. "Please, just don't do this please." Dixie bit her lip, her eyes darting towards the water station, where Wade was leaning against the water cooler, glaring over at us. I could tell he was ready to flip, and Dixie was scared, I could see her breathing pick up, she was scared out of her mind, and she couldn't even hide it. "I've got to go, please just forget about all of this." Dixie took her hand from me, and started over towards the water cooler.

 _Great, way to go man!_

 _I hope he takes it easy on her!_

I watched as Dixie made it over to him, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Wade grabbing her upper arm as she does, and pulling her away. He looks over to me, and I can see his grip tighten on her arm. Dixie's face showing the obvious pain, as he does so. Dixie looks over at me, before he drags her out of the area, to god knows where.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dixie's Point Of View**

My heart was racing as he dragged me towards an empty hallway, he checked a couple doors, finally finding an empty room. He opens the door and pushes me in the room, shutting the door behind him, grabbing me and swinging me around, slamming me to the door. "What the fuck was that?" Wade growled, directly in my face.

 _Yeah, that hurt like hell!_

 _We were just talking, that's it!_

"Honey, we were just talking." I whimpered, my back was killing me, after hitting the hard unforgiving door. "I swear." I cried.

"Why were his bloody hands on you?" Wade growled.

"I was trying to walk away, and he grabbed my hand." I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly when Wade grabbed my face, yanking my body off the door, dragging me towards him.

"Why was that?" He raised a brow.

"He just thinks we aren't a good match, but I told him we are, and we love each other." I bit my lip, looking up at him, my eyes burning from the tears welling up.

"Damn right we love each other, I swear if that bloody loser, doesn't stay the hell out of our relationship, he's going to regret it." Wade growled.

 _I have a feeling, I'll regret it also!_

"Please, can we not fight about this, not now, please honey." I bit my lip.

"This isn't over do you hear me?" Wade growled. "I've got to go, but if I find you near him again, both of you will regret it, do you understand me?, I'm not about to let that bloody bastard, come between us, it's not happening." Wade used the hand that was grabbing my face, roughly shoving me against the door, before shoving me away from the door, and walking out.

I shook my head, taking the note out of my hiding place, and reading it over once again. Why did Dolph have to be so sweet?, why couldn't he just be like any other man, and just turn the other way?

 **XXxXx**

We made it to the hotel, I walked in the room, in front of Wade. The entire ride to the hotel, he uttered not a single word. I took a deep breath as I turned around, knowing how incredibly angry he was, I could feel it radiating off his body. "Wade, honey." I said softly.

Wade threw his bag across the room, landing over by the rest room. I felt my heart start to race, as he bolted straight for me, his arms grasped my arms, shoving me harshly to the bed. I gasp as my purse goes flying, the content of which scattering all over the floor. My eyes widened as I saw the note from Dolph, laying directly in front of him. Wade must of noticed the change, as I looked down at the paper, because he picked it open, opening it. "What's this love?" Wade shook his head, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

 _Dixie_

 _I know something is going on, I'm worried for you, Wade isn't your only choice, you deserve so much better, I know he's hurting you, if you ever need someone to talk too, or if things get to bad, please don't hesitate to call me, I'll be there, no matter the time or place, you can count on me, no matter what._

 _Dolph_

Wade read the note out loud, and crumpled it up tossing it into the trash. "You have no need for that nonsense, now do you?" Wade growled.

 _Damn, why didn't I hide that, instead of just tossing it in my purse!_

 _Way to go Dixie, that wasn't one of your brightest ideas_

"No, no of course not, I've been meaning to throw that out, sweetheart." I whispered.

 _I probably should of!_

Wade took a few steps towards me, reaching out tangling his hand in my hair, using it to yank me off the bed. "You know, if I didn't love you so damn much. I'd be okay with the consent betrayal." Wade growled in my face. "But, I love you so damn much, that I just can't let your betrayal go unpunished." Wade spat, pushing me back towards the bed, the second I felt the backs of my legs, touch the bed. I found myself flat on my back, looking up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Please, no." I whimpered. "Honey, don't do this, prove him wrong, he doesn't think you love me, but you do, and I know you do. Please, I can't be with a man who is going to continue to abuse me Wade." I bit my lip. "Please, stop hurting me." I pleaded, looking up at him, I'm sure he could see the absolute fear in my eyes.

"So I'm abusing you?, so you are going to leave me?" Wade growled, I felt the sting, delivered by the backside of Wade's hand.

"P-please, no." I cried, shaking my head. "I don't want to, I just want you to stop hurting me."

"I want you to start acting right, damn it woman." Wade spat. "If you acted like a decent girlfriend, I wouldn't have to do this." With that, he delivered, yet another backhand.

"I'm trying, I'm trying Wade." I cried, bringing my hand to my stinging cheek. "I can't." I whimpered.

"Can't what?" Wade snarled, standing up, backing away from me.

"this, I can't do this anymore, I-I want out." I sat up, my hand still on my face. "This isn't supposed to hurt, love isn't supposed to hurt Wade."

I saw his face change, he was so angry, just a split second before, but when I mentioned leaving, his whole demeanor changed. "Come on love, you don't mean that." Wade shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper, I promise I'll make it up to you, please don't talk like that, I can't lose you, I just can't." Wade walked back over to me, kneeling down in front of me.

"I love you, so much Wade." I sighed. "But I can't let you hurt me anymore, I'm sorry, I think we need some time apart." I whispered, reaching out to caress his face, in return he reached up and grabbed my hand from his face, twisting my wrist to the point, I swear he was going to break it.

"No, NEVER." Wade snapped, shooting up and grabbing me off the bed, tossing me across the room, causing me to crash into the wall.

I screamed as I felt my side hit the wall, falling over into a slump on the ground.

"You know what, if you can get through me, then I'll let you leave me." Wade spat. "So unless, you can make it to that door, by going through me, you aren't fucking going anywhere."

I sat myself up, leaning against the wall, I bring my knees to my chest, and shake my head, crying as I looked up at him. "Wade, please." I whimpered.

"I'm giving you, your chance to leave, are you going to take it?" Wade growled.

 _Yeah right, I'll never make it to that damn door!_

 _You'll make sure of it!_

I bit my lip, looking behind him, to the door, there was no way I could make it. He's much to strong, but I suddenly got an idea, when I noticed my phone had fallen on the floor, just a few inches in front of me. I might not be able to make it the door, but I can make it to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing my phone, jump up darting for the restroom door, making it into the restroom, and barely shutting and locking the door, before Wade made it to the door, and started banging. "Open up, damn it." Wade snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Just go, please go." I cried. "I don't want this any more." I sighed.

"You have no choice, my love for you is too strong, I can't let you go." Wade started banging on the door, the door visibly shaking it. "I swear I'll break down this fucking door, open the fucking door." Wade growled.

 _Not a chance of that!_

 _I open this door, you'll hurt me!_

 _Way worse then you already have!_

Luckily for me, I remembered Dolph's number from the note, and dialed it.

 _Please answer, please Dolph!_

I heard someone on the other end pick up.

 **"Hello?" Dolph answered.**

"Please, please help me." I cried.

 **"What's wrong, are you okay?" Dolph sounded worried.**

"He hurt me, I need out, he won't let me out. He won't let me leave, please Dolph." I cried out.

Once Wade heard Dolph's name, he started ramming the door. "Hang up the fucking phone." Wade yelled.

"Go away Wade." I yelled. "Please I'm in room 312, ahh." I screamed as the door swung open and Wade launched himself at me, grabbing the phone from me, and throwing it against the wall. "No, please, please honey." I whimpered, looking up at him, putting my hands in front of my body, trying to protect myself, the best I could.

"You called him? you fucking called that bloody bastard." Wade yelled, he grabbed my arms yanking me off the ground. "Why would you do that?" He screams in my face.

"I'm sorry, I'll call him back, I'll tell him I was wrong." I said, trying to think of anything I could, to get out of here, with as little harm to myself as possible.

"You'll never speak to him again." He yelled, slamming me against the bathroom wall, hard my back and head hitting the wall, causing me to become seriously dizzy.

"O-okay, I'm sorry please don't hurt me, please Wade." I pleaded, my eyes trying to focus on him.

"I have to, you gave me no choice, you called him, you called for him to help you, to save you from me, the man who loves you more then anyone else in this world, damn it." He grabbed me from the wall, slamming me to it again.

"Ahhh, stop please, I won't leave, I won't." I tried pleading with him.

"Damn straight you won't leave, you're never leaving me damn it." Wade spat, pulling me from the wall, against his body, his lips crashing down onto mine, rough and possessively. "You. Are. Mine, only mine, forever." He growled, before diving back down for another kiss. I tried to push him back, after he'd caused me to bite my tongue. "Don't, you EVER push me away." Wade growled.

"I'm sorry, you are being rough, please don't be rough." I pleaded, my hands reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Wade growled and shoved me harshly to the wall, when he hears banging on the door of the hotel room. "Don't you fucking move, I'm getting rid of him, if you move a single muscle, I swear I'll make you pay. " Wade growled, looking down at me, in the spot I'd landed on, by the wall. I scooted myself up, leaning against the wall, causing me to flinch when he stepped forward. "I mean it." he spat.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dolph's Point Of View**

When I heard the line go dead, I jumped out of my bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants, not bothering to throw a shirt on over my white tank. I ran out my of my hotel room, heading straight for the elevator, hitting the down button repeatedly.

 _Hurry up damn it!_

 _I don't have time, to wait forever!_

 _I've got to get to Dixie, and now!_

When the door finally opened, after what felt like an eternity I dart inside, hitting number 3, and then hitting the door close button, a few times, hoping to get the door closed. I have to get to Dixie, I have to help her, before he seriously hurts her.

 _My bad bro!_

When the doors finally open, and I can get off, I basically knocked a man off his feet, as I rushed out of the elevator. "Sorry man." I yelled as I ran down the hall, 308, 310, 312. I'd found the room, I start banging on the door. "Open up." I yelled. "Open up right now Barrett." I yelled, still banging on the door.

 _I swear, I'm going to break this door down if he doesn't open up!_

 _Hurry the fuck up Barrett!_

After what felt like a lifetime, I heard Wade yelling, at me to shut the hell up. I saw the door handle turn, and he opened it just enough to peak his head out. "What can I do for you?" Wade raised a brow.

"Where's Dixie." I spat, trying to look behind him, but I couldn't see a single thing.

"She's fine, she's busy right now, she decided to stay, so you can leave." Wade spat, going to shut the door, but I put my foot in the door, preventing it from shutting. "Move your bloody foot, Ziggler." Wade snarled.

"I'm not leaving, not until I see Dixie, and see she's okay for my self." I spat, trying to shove him back.

"You aren't getting in here, this is my room, now leave." He shoves me, attempting to shut the door again, but I shoved him back, and pushing my way in the room, I looked around and didn't see her. "Dixie." I yelled, I saw the bathroom door was shut, and I ran for it.

"Dixie, I'm here." I yelled, opening the door. I saw Dixie on the ground, against the wall, her knees to her chest, rocking back and fourth. "Oh god." I rushed to her side, immediately kneeling down, my hand reaching out caressing her cheek, seeing the red mark on her swollen cheek. "Are you okay?"

Dixie's eyes widen, when she saw Wade walk in behind me. "I'm fine, I'm fine." she whimpered. "Everything's okay." She nodded, I could tell she was cowering away from me, more likely Barrett.

"See, now leave." Wade spat.

"No, I'm getting Dixie out of here." I growled, looking back at him.

"She's not going anywhere, are you?" Wade looked to Dixie. "Right love?"

"R-right." Dixie looked down, a tear trickling down her cheek, dropping from her chin onto my hand.

"Dixie, you called me, for help, you told me he hurt you. Let me help you, let me get you out of here." I sighed. "Please, you don't want to be here any more, you want you, let me help you get out. Let me save you."

"Dixie." Wade growled.

"Do you want me to get you out of here?" I looked at her, straight in the eyes, my eyes speaking directly to her. Letting Dixie know, she'd never have be hurt by him again, if she'd just let me help her. "Tell me, all you have to say is yes." I said softly. "Do you want to leave?"

Dixie looked up at Wade, taking a deep breath, she looked back to me. "Yes." Dixie whimpered. "Please." She bit her lip.

 _Thank god!_

 _I knew you'd see the light!_

That's all I needed, to hear. I stood up, reaching down taking Dixie's hand, helping her off the floor. "Come on, let's get you out of here." I said, rubbing her hand.

"No." Wade stood in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest, blocking the door.

"Move Barrett." I snarled, squeezing Dixie's hand, as I heard her whimper, knowing how scared she must be, I wanted to let her know, I was right here, I'd protect her, the way Barrett should of been protecting her, not hurting her.

"You aren't taking my bloody woman anywhere." Wade snarled, readying himself for a fight. "You want to take her from me, you are going to sure as hell fight me for her, she's mine, she isn't going anywhere."

"Have it your way." I sighed, looking behind me to Dixie. "Just stay back." I whispered, placing her completely behind me. "I'm not going to let you harm another hair on her head." I spat, before launching myself at him, both of us throwing fists at each other.

We brawled out into the middle of the room, both getting in a few good hits, both still trying to get the upper hand on the other man.

"Stop it, both of you, please." Dixie pleaded.

This caught Wade off guard, and he shot his head for her, giving me the chance to get the upper hand, and land a few good final blows, realizing he had a busted lip, and most likely a black eye, I stood up. Making my way to the door. "Get to the door." I said to Dixie.

Dixie ran from the bathroom door, to the front door. "Please love, don't leave me, don't do this." Wade called out, as he saw her reach for the door handle. He took a deep breath when he saw her drop her hand and turn around. "I love you, I'm sorry I'm so sorry love, you know I have a temper, I lost it, I'm sorry, the thought of you leaving me, of me losing the most important thing in my life, it made me lose it, I love you so damn much that I can't stand the thought of losing you." Wade pleaded his case, as he climbed to his feet. "I'll do whatever I have to do, to change, I'll work on my temper, I'll go to anger management if I have to, I can't lose you. Please don't do this, if you leave me it will break my heart, I'll never be able to pick up the pieces, don't do this to me, don't hurt me like this."

 _You should of thought about that, before you hurt her!_

 _You shouldn't of ever harmed her!_

"I love you so much Wade, but I can't keep getting hurt, love isn't supposed to hurt Wade." Dixie shook her head.

"I'll change, please don't do this, I can't live without you, I can't do this without you Dixie, you are my life." Wade pleaded.

Dixie shook her head, and turned to the door opening it, and stepping outside.

"I'm going to make you pay for this Ziggler, you just took the only thing in this world I care about." Wade snarled.

"You should of thought about that before you harmed her, this is all on you." I shook my head, walking out the door, letting it shut behind me.

 **xXxXx**

I opened the door for her, allowing her to enter. "I'm sorry you had to do that." Dixie said softly, turning around to face me.

"Don't be, I'd do it again, in a heartbeat." I smiled.

 _As many times as I had to!_

"I have nothing, my purse, wallet, clothes everything is in that room." Dixie shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get it all back." I said walking over to her. "You sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch, I'll let you use a pair of my work out shorts, you'll have to tie them as tight as possible, but they will work to sleep in, and I'll give you a shirt." I smiled.

"You sure?" Dixie raised a brow.

"Yes." I smiled and walked over grabbing a pair of shorts, and my It's Too Bad I'm Too Good shirt from WWE Shop. I walked back over to her and handed her the clothes. "You can take a shower if you'd like." I smiled.

"Thanks, a shower always helps with the pain." Dixie nodded, before walking over to the bathroom door, opening it then turned back around to me, giving me a smile before walking in, shutting the door.

 _You shouldn't have to take a shower to relive pain!_

I shook my head, and walked over to the couch, grabbing an extra blanket and climbed on, I'm so glad that she's out of that room, hopefully she doesn't go back to him in the morning, I know it can't be easy to leave someone you love so much, but hopefully she remembers why she left in the first place.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dixie's Point Of View**

I woke up sore as all get out. I sighed and sat up, I saw Dolph was on the couch, looking down at his phone. I smiled over at him, and he noticed I was awake. "Morning." Dolph smiled.

"Morning." I smiled, I looked over at my phone and saw I had text messages, of course from Wade, 14 to be exact, and a few from Brie Bella. I texted her quickly and turned back to Dolph. "I texted Brie, she's about the same size as me, I asked her if she could loan me a dress, for today I have a meeting at the arena today." I said looking back down to my phone, Brie said of course, but was wondering what was going on, I just told her that Wade and I got into a fight and broke up, but I couldn't get any of my things, so I needed something to wear to the arena for my meeting.

"I see, I can go with you, make sure Wade doesn't bother you." Dolph nodded.

"Alright." I smiled and nodded. "Brie's going to be here in about 5 minutes, she's throwing on some clothes then she'll be down, she's one floor above us." I looked up from my phone.

"Great, I'm going to take a shower real quick, while you are waiting for Brie." Dolph stood up, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. "Don't answer the door, unless you can see who it is." Dolph said.

"Don't worry I won't." I smiled, and Dolph went into bathroom, shutting the door.

About 3 minutes later, there was a knock and I walked over, looking through the peep hole I saw Brie, I opened and hugged her. "My goodness, your cheek." Brie said shutting the door behind her. "Did Wade hit you?" Brie looked shocked. "I swear, I'll rip his damn head off." Brie spat.

"Please, don't okay, just leave him alone, I'm fine." I shook my head. "I didn't know I had a mark, I don't have any make-up." I sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd need some makeup I know you are lighter then me, but I have a foundation that was way to light for me, it might work." Brie grabbed out her makeup bag, and handing it over.

"Thanks." I said looking in the bag, and seeing the foundation, was actually the tone I would normally use. "This is perfect, you are a life saver"

"So, who are you staying with?, wait that's Ziggler's shirt." Brie raised a brow, a smirk appearing on her face.

 _Mind out of the gutter Brie!_

 _I just broke up with my boyfriend, I'm not hoping into bed with another man!_

"Yes, he helped me out last night, he let me sleep here on his bed, he slept on the couch, and then let me borrow some clothes to sleep in." I shrugged.

"I can't believe Wade hit you, is it the first time?" Brie questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it now Brie, please later maybe, just right now, I want to not think about it." I sighed.

"Sure, whatever you want honey." Brie rubbed my arm.

 **xXxXx**

Dolph had taken me to the arena, I'd finished my meeting and told Dolph I'd meet him at catering, he had checked around and everyone said Wade wasn't here, so Dolph felt okay about leaving me alone. I made my way down the hall, I heard foot steps behind me, and they picked up the pace, I turned around in time to see Wade behind me, he was basically on top of me, within seconds. "Wade." I whimpered as he pushed me against the wall, his arms wrapping around me.

"God, I couldn't sleep last night, I couldn't' get you off my mind." Wade said, burying his face in my neck, breathing in deeply.

"Wade, please don't make this any harder then it already is." I sighed, my arms at my side, not showing any affection to him as he kissed my neck.

"I'll change, I swear, give me one more chance, just one more, and I'll make everything better." Wade sighed.

"No, I love you so much, but I can't live like this, I have to stay away from you, I need to stay away, I tried so hard to be the good girlfriend , but no matter what I did you found a reason to hurt me, I can't let that happen any more." I said, attempting to shove him away from me.

"Please, give me just one more shot, I'll show you I can change, I can be the man you deserve to be with." Wade pulled back, cupping my face between his palms.

"Back away from her." Dolph spat, shoving Wade away from me, and stepping in front of me. "You okay?" Dolph questioned, not taking his eyes off of Wade.

 _Now I'm Okay!_

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Dixie, please don't do this, come back to me, please I need you Dixie." Wade pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's not going to make anything better if I come back to you, it's over Wade." I shook my head, backing away down the hall.

"Stay away from her." Dolph spat, as he turned and walked towards me, putting his hand on my back and leading me down the hall, towards catering.

We made it to catering and grabbed a few things, and then sat down. "Thank you." I said softly.

"I'll protect you, no matter what." Dolph stated.

 _This man is so amazing!_

 _I must of done something right to deserve such an amazing person, who truly cares for me!_

 _Who said he would protect me, and he's proven it!_

"Not just for that, but everything, you've been such an amazing man, you have no idea how long I've wanted to leave him, I've known for a long time I can't be with him, but you showed me I have a way out." I smiled at Dolph. "You saved me."

"I care for you, I just want you to be happy, and safe, I'm glad you trusted me enough to call on me, when you needed help." Dolph smiled, over at me.

"You made me realize something, no matter how much I tried to change myself to make him happy, it wasn't me that needed to change." I smiled. "Thank you for showing me, I have someone I can truly count on." I smiled placing my hand on top of his.

"No matter what." Dolph leaned over giving me a peck on the cheek. "I promise."

I smiled over at him, because of him, I can finally be free, safe and hopefully happy. Dolph showed me that I wasn't the one who needed to change, I wasn't wrong, I wasn't the bad one. More importantly, I realized that with Dolph Ziggler, I have someone that I can honestly and truly trust, and Count on, no matter what!

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And here is the final chapter in this story, part 2 of 2. I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm already thinking of some idea's for new stories, I'm going to do a couple one or two shots, here and there also.**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I have a few ideas for some stories, I've started to work on one, it's not your typical Superstar saves woman from abusive boyfriend/superstar. I wanted it to be different, so be on the look out for that. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Not a problem, I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the second, and like the outcome of the story. And I'll say I like overprotective Dolph, it's super cute! Thanks for reading and reviewing, one again I hope you enjoyed it, and I did an okay job with it. I hope you are satisfied with the way it turned out! :)**


End file.
